


Spacecataz Season 1: Fan Made

by GhostyPepperWrites



Category: Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Spacecataz
Genre: fan episode
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostyPepperWrites/pseuds/GhostyPepperWrites
Summary: Based on the scrapped Aqua Teen Hunger Force spinoff series, the show revolves around the Mooninites (Ignignokt and Err), the Plutonians (Oglethorpe and Emory), and other characters they will meet along the way.This is in a SCRIPT STYLE format, meaning it is written in a way that a script for a movie or TV show might.I accept constructive criticism and openly welcome suggestions. I hope you enjoy my take on the franchise that was never meant to be.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Spacecataz Season 1: Fan Made

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This episode contains drug mention/use and edgy humour (that is in-character and based on the style of the original ATHF series)
> 
> Any views expressed by the characters are not my own

[Spacecataz opening]

[The episode opens with The Mooninites in their ship. Ignignokt is holding a wad of space cash™]

Ignignokt: People trust me with their money. They shouldn't.

Err: DUDE! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE GOT MAD CASH, AND ALL WE HAD TO DO WAS PUT MOON DUST IN A BAG!

Ignignokt: Those disgusting earth worms shall be snorting the "space crack" for eons. Dumbasses.

Err: [looking out the window] HEY, YOU THINK WE HAVE ROOM FOR ONE MORE SUCKER— I MEAN CUSTOMER?

[Shot of the Plutonian ship in front of them]

Ignignokt: I don't see why not.  
[They begin to fly towards the Plutonian's ship]

[Scene transitions to the inside of the Plutonian Ship]

Oglethorpe: [Is fumbling with their computer] Emory, du had die aux cord for far too long! Gimme it!

Emory: I mean uh, I guess you can have it. It's just…

Oglethorpe: Just vhat??

Emory: [backing up] I-Im just saying, all you really play is The Backstreet Boys.

Oglethorpe: And vhat the hell is wrong with da Backstreet Boys? Du got something against them? Huh? HUH?

Emory: Nothing! Nothing. You just play them and only them. I prefer...yknow... diversity with my music.

Oglethorpe: ...Alex, play "I vant it that way" by the—

Emory: We don't have an Alexa—

Oglethorpe: DON'T INTERRUPT ME WHEN IM TALKING TO ALEX! Ya know he doesn't like that.

[The Mooninites call the ship, appearing in their screens]

Ignignokt: Good day, my fine spikey fellows.

Err: YOU WANT SOME DRUGS, PUSSIES?

Oglethorpe: How da hell did du get my new number? I blocked you!

Ignignokt: Wouldn't you like to know? Anyway, we aren't here to talk politics. We are offering a business proposal.

Err: WE GOT THE FINEST CRACK FROM THE MOON.

Ignignokt: Indeed, it is space crack.

Emory: Are you sure that's crack?

Ignignokt: Of course it is, you fool. Only an ignoramus such as yourself would ask such a thing.

Err and Ignignokt: [talking simultaneously] MAN I JUST SNORTED A BAG BEFORE WE GOT HERE (of course he did)— I GOT SO HIGH I THREW UP! (He did— )OUT OF MY ASS! (Ok, Err, that's a little much.)

Emory: I'm...I'm only asking because it looks like you just shoveled a bunch of dirt into a bag.

Ignignokt: [dead silent]

Err: ...OK YOU BUYING OR NOT?

Oglethorpe: Yknow, we don't really need it. We just got down from die best high of our lives! Didn't we, Emory?

Emory: What? [Oglethorpe nudges him] Oh-oh! Yeah. We did. It was pretty...dope man.

Ignignokt: Oh? I assume it was not from a typical source of ecstasy? 

Oglethorpe: Uhm...ja! Ja, ja, we got it from this super secret place. Called um. Planet Pot.

Ignignokt and Emory: [at once] Planet Pot?

Oglethorpe: Ja, Planet Pot! It's all de way in the Snoop Galaxy.

Err: Like Snoop Dog?

Oglethorpe: Ja like Snoop Dog! He's from there, actually.

Emory: I thought he was from Long Beach—

Oglethorpe: [whispering] Shut up.  
Look, my point is, it is de best weed in the whole freaking universe. But we injected all of it already so we can't give you any.

Ignignokt: ...You don't inject weed, you dolt.

Oglethorpe: Well with this kind you do!

Err: Hm. SEEMS LEGIT TO ME.

Ignignokt: Are you serious right now?

Err: YEAH MAN. THEY'RE TOO STUPID TO LIE THAT GOOD, SO IT HAS TO BE TRUE.

Ignignokt: ...Err your logic fascinates me.

Err: THANK YOU!

Oglethorpe: Vell you guys better get going, it is a 40-lightday trip. Go get some snacks and supplies, then keep going west until you see the planet. You'll know it vhen you see it.

Err: FUCK YEAH, IG LETS GO!

Ignignokt: [sighing] If you insist.   
[The call ends]

Emory: Wow, I can't believe that actually worked.

Oglethorpe: Dude I know! I didn't even plan dat! Dat was all improv. And they bought it! Finally, ve are the smart ones!

Emory: Hell yeah, we should celebrate.

Oglethorpe: I know just da thing! [Starts playing The Backstreet boys on blast]

[Cuts back to The Mooninites]

Ignignokt: Err, we need to talk.

Err: HELL YEAH WE DO. SHOULD I ORDER US SOME SPICY WINGS OR SOME PIZZA? THEN AGAIN, MUNCHIES CRAVINGS ARE KINDA UNPREDICTABLE—

Ignignokt: Err…

Err: AH FUCK IT, ILL GET BOTH.

Ignignokt: ERR!

Err: [shuts up and looks at Ignignokt]

Ignignokt: They were clearly trying to fool us with their false tale. I mean, look at them. Do they appear to be the ones to hold knowledge regarding marijuana consumption? They can't even handle a Granite Family Multi-Vitamin gummy.

Err: OR, AND CONSIDER THIS, THEYRE ACTUALLY TELLING THE TRUTH AND WE MISSING OUT ON SOME GALACTIC KUSH!

Ignignokt: Alright, fine. We shall go investigate. But if it ends up being a bullshit waste of time, drinks are on you.

Err: AND IF IT ENDS UP BEING TRUE, YOU OWE ME 5 BUCKS.

Ignignokt: …Ok, deal.

[The ship begins to fly in a straight line to the west]  
[Cuts back to the Plutonians tracking The Mooninites on the monitor]

Oglethorpe: Look at those dumbasses! They're actually going! This is best day of my life!

Emory: Uh, according to the tracking monitor, a black hole just opened up a couple of miles towards their direction.

[Brief pause]

Emory: ... Shouldn't we go stop them?

Oglethorpe: No, let them go. It's fine.

[Cut back to the Mooninites]

Ignignokt: I do hope we have enough sustenance for the 40 day trip.

Err: AH SHUT UP, YOU WORRY TOO MUCH.

[Suddenly, an alarm begins to go off]  
Alarm: WARNING, APPROACHING BLACK HOLE.

[Shot of comically large black hole compared to their tiny, tiny ship]

Ignignokt: ...Fuck.

Err: WHAT DO WE DO MAN?? WE'RE GOING TO DIE!

[Ship slowly gets closer to hole due to gravitational pull]

Ignignokt: Try turning the ship around.

Err: DUDE I CANT!

Ignignokt: You aren't trying hard enough, give me that. [Even in a situation like this, Ignignokt is scarily calm]

[They continue to argue and panic before being sucked into the black hole completely]

Err: SHIT, NOW WHAT? 

Ignignokt: Wait to die, I suppose.

Err: WHAT? FUCK THAT. YOU MIGHT LIKE TAKING IT LIKE A BITCH, BUT I DON'T. I'LL FIGHT MY WAY OUT OF THIS BLACK HOLE. WHOS IN CHARGE OF THIS PLACE, EH? BECAUSE THEY ABOUT TO GET AN ASS WOOPIN!

Ignignokt: Err—

Err: IM ABOUT TO THROW DOWN-

Ignignokt: Err shut up and look at that light.  
[He points to a distant, glowing light in front of them]

Err: WAIT A MINUTE, I RECOGNIZE THAT LIGHT ANYWHERE!

Ignignokt: What are we standing here for? Let us proceed.

[They fly the ship forward and come across an alien with a futuristic looking bong]

Err: HA! I KNEW IT.

Ignignokt: Greetings, stranger. We are Ignignokt and Err, and we couldn't help but notice the light emitting from your beautiful bong.

Err: WHATCHA GOT IN THERE, MAN?

Unnamed Alien: Oh this? Hehe, I just got back from planet Marahemp. They have, like, the BEST kush on this side of the galaxy.

Err: YOU HEAR THAT, IGNIG? PAY UP.

Ignignokt: But he said it was called Marahemp, not the planet Pot we were promised.

Err: DOESN'T MATTER WHAT ITS CALLED, PAY UP!

Ignignokt: Ok, fine. Here is the 5 dollars that was agreed upon. [He gives Err the 5 dollars]

U.A: Gentlemen, let's relax. Ok? I assume this is your first time in a black hole.

Ignignokt: I thought black holes were guaranteed death traps?

U.A: That's what everyone tells you, but this is probably...I don't know...my third one. This week.

Err: WOW REALLY? THAT'S LIKE, SUPER HARDCORE MAN.

U.A: Yeah, getting out of them is actually very easy. You got anything spicy?

Err: [gasps] THE WINGS!

Ignignokt: Yes, go get the wings. Why do we need the wings?

U.A: Oh you'll see.

[Err retrieves the hot wings from the food storage]  
Err: NOW WHAT?

U.A: Dump it outside and watch.  
[They dump the hot wings outside. They watch as the spicy hot wings evaporate. Soon, the darkness around them begins to shake.]

U.A: Hey little dudes, I would hold onto something if I were you.

[The blackhole suddenly opens back up and spits everything out of it. Random debris floats all around them.]

Ignignokt: [dizzily getting up from the floor] I must say, I am impressed by how flawless that escape plan was.

U.A: Oh yeah dude. It isn't common knowledge, but black holes have very sensitive stomachs. That's why they tend to eat things without flavor.

Err: YOU LEARN SOMETHING NEW EVERYDAY YO! 

Ignignokt: So...you still have any of that marijuana you were telling us about?

U.A: Ah hell yeah man. I'll give ya some, free of charge. It's the least I can do for yall after helping us escape.

Err: YEAH!!

[They receive a special box full of the good kush™ from the unnamed alien]

Ignignokt: Pleasure doing business with you, sir.

U.A: Oh...forgot to mention. The police were after me before I got stuck in that black hole. So you guys should probably get going. 

Err: OH SHIT, WE NEED TO GET OUTTA HERE!

Ignignokt: Thank you for the heads up, stranger. You go take care. 

U.A: But what about-

Ignignokt: Oh don't you worry, we know exactly who will take care of it.

[Cut back to the Plutonians playing card games]

Oglethorpe: Ok so do I go fish or do you go fish?

Emory: I already explained this to you. If I ask for a 5 and you don't have any, I go fish. If YOU ask for a 5 and I don't have any, you go fish.

Oglethorpe: This game is too confusing.

[The Mooninites call The Plutonian ship, in which Oglethorpe answers]

Oglethorpe: [confused] H-hallo?

Ignignokt: [clearly high] Heeeeeeey. We're back.

Err: And we're high as hell man...like, am I even here? Am I even talking? Or am I just...thinking with my mind.

Emory: Wait...where did you get that?

Ignignokt: From our new dealer from the Pot Planet.

Oglethorpe: Really? Do you got any left?

Ignignokt: As a matter of fact, we do. For being good friends, we saved some for you. Here.

[Ignignokt sends the box to the Plutonians ship]

Oglethorpe: YES! Das ist super geil!  
Emory: Wow, guess that place really was real huh?

Err: See ya later...suckers.  
[End call].

Emory: ...What does that mean?  
Oglethorpe: Hey what da hell? There's like 2 pieces in here!

[Police lights can be seen in the background shining on them]  
Emory: Uh, Oglethorpe? Oglethorpe?

[The end]


End file.
